Bellemere to Luffy
by xMousex
Summary: What if it wasn't Genzo who gave Luffy the warning to never make Nami cry back in Cocoyashi Village? What if instead, Bellemere had a heart to heart conversation about Nami and ah...why is Luffy such a bonehead? (Surprise appearance from a real beauty at the end !)


**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't owned by me! It never was, never will be. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda and Toei and Funimation and all that other good stuff.**

 **Now bathe in the LuNa goodness~!**

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Ugh dammit, WHERE IS IT?!"

Monkey D. Luffy was annoyed- he had been told by Sanji that there was this special meat called "Raw Ham Melon" and that they would only be eating at this particular party. The thing was that the rubber captain could not find the damn meat no matter where he looked!

"I'm no idiot!" Luffy muttered, walking along and taking random bites out of the meat in his hands. "I'll find that meat! If not I'll just make Sanji cook me some more!"

The devil fruit user walked up a slight hill, not aware that he had left the party completely. "Where is it? Whereee? Come on, I'm still hungr- eh?" Luffy stopped and blinked, looking around at the open field he was standing in. "This isn't where the party is."

"Boy, you're a loud one aren't cha?"

Luffy glanced over at the person who had spoken and was surprised to see a woman with a strange haircut and large grey eyes sitting on a cross with one long leg crossed over the other. She wore a purple tank top and black pants and was smoking a cigarette.

The first few questions that should have gone through Luffy's head are "Who are you?" "Why are you here?" "Are you an enemy to my friends?" etc.

Instead the devil fruit user said "Have you seen the Raw Ham Melon? I can't find it anywhere!"

The woman with the strange hair style stared at him for a moment before grinning and looking down. "A strange one, you are..."

"Should you be sitting on that?" Luffy pointed to the cross in which the woman was sitting atop of. The female only shrugged her shoulders and glanced back over at him.

"What's your name kid?" She asked, though she already knew the answer- she beckoned him to come closer and he did.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Future Pirate King." He stated, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Nevermind that. Say Luffy...I heard about you helping to save the orange haired girl's village..."

"Ah Nami!" Luffy smiled so suddenly at the mention of the navigator's name that it took the woman by surprise.

 _'Why'd he suddenly become so interested?'_

"Yes, Nami." The woman nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixed on Luffy's hat. _'...It makes sense now..'_ "Tell me, why did you decide to help her? Did she not tell you a thousand times to leave her alone? Did she not betray your trust? Did she not make you look like a fool?"

"Hmmm you ask a lot of questions." Luffy pouted. "I couldn't stand that Arlong guy! He was a real jerk! I wouldn't have beaten him up if it wasn't for Nami- the bastard made her cry! He needed to learn that nobody should make my navigator cry and get away with it!"

"Your navigator?" She smirked, taking out her cigarette and holding it between her fingers. "What if another captain was to steal her away?"

"He'd have to go through me! Because Nami is like...Nami is like my meat! Because meat is unshareable! Nami is unshareable! I won't share her with anybody! Nami is the meat to my...meat?" The strange woman sweatdropped as she realized the Straw Hat boy didn't even understand what he was saying himself.

"So it's official? You're taking Nami with you on your adventures?"

"Ah!" Luffy nodded happily. "Nami and I will be together forever! I'll even let her wear my hat."

"I like your hat. It's...different."

"Oh you can't have it though. It's my most prized possession." The boy touched his hat happily while our currently unnamed female character was left to ponder why he would openly admit such a thing to her.

"I don't want it. But listen kid." She narrowed her grey eyes. "I don't wanna hear word that you made Nami cry. If I hear that you ever hurt her in any way, harmed the smallest hair on her little head, made her sniffle just a little and well...things will not be pretty for you...Future Pirate King."

"Woa woa woa!" Luffy held up his hands nervously. "I'm never gonna hurt Nami! I'll be the one hurting the guys who hurt her, so-"

"Is that understood?!" She used the voice that was reserved only for when her fellow marine subordinates were trying to back out of her mission, and fixed steel grey eyes onto Luffy's own black hues- daring him to disagree with her.

Luffy stared back at her with the same intensity- something she had expected from the grandson of Garp himself. Luffy eventually nodded. "Understood." He stated, speaking with a serious tone.

"Good." She hopped off the cross and smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process. She placed her hand on her hip and sighed. "Good to know that someone as reliable as you is taking care of her. I suppose I can finally rest in peace now that I know she is finally safe..."

"Eh?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

Suddenly a fierce burst of wind blew in, knocking Luffy's hat off of his head. He reached out for it, not noticing her sad smile as she drifted away with the wind. " _I'll be seeing ya..."_

When Luffy finally caught his precious Straw Hat, he turned to talk with the woman with the strange hair style but was surprised to notice she was gone. "Eh? That's strange. Oh well." The boy grinned. "Time to go look for that meat Sanji was talking about!"

"Oi! Straw Hat!" A loud yell could be heard and said Straw Hat turned around, only to be faced with none other than Genzo. "You and I have some talking to do!"

* * *

"You think they'll be alright?"

Bellemere chuckled as she watched Nami, now fully grown with long hair and a stronger mind, yell at her pirate captain as he tried to get her to play tag with him.

"There's not a thing to worry about. She's a bit like you, Rouge." The former marine captain replied, putting her hands onto her hips.

Rouge chuckled a bit as well, brushing long strands of her hair behind her ear. "I suppose you're right. They'll be fine. As the future Pirate King and Queen."

* * *

 **Notes: I don't know where this idea came from. I was just "studying" for a test when all of a sudden I began to think about One Piece. Then my thoughts drifted to Bellemere. Then I was like Well what would happen if Bellemere gave Luffy a stern talking to instead of Genzo? Thus this story was born~!**

 **Well this is my third sort of LuNa story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! I know it lacked actual LuNa, like my other stories, but I'll make a story with LuNa interaction soon!**

 **Please review, tell me what you think of the story I'd be very very happy honestly. Thank you all! I'm just a little mouse trying to make my LuNa stories better!**


End file.
